Vivre avec
by Diva Sylva
Summary: Comment se donner une raison de vivre quand on est responsable de la mort de son mentor, de la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver. Post HBP, pas de spoiler T7.
1. Prologue

**Vivre avec**

**Résumé :** Comment se donner une raison de vivre quand on est responsable de la mort de son mentor, de la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver. Post HBP, pas de spoiler T7.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

L'histoire m'appartient, elle est centrée sur Severus Rogue et prend en compte les six premiers tomes.

o0oOo0o

**Prologue**

La toute première sensation était qu'il était allongé sur un lit confortable dans un lieu chauffé.

La deuxième était un peu moins agréable, sa main gauche était menottée à un montant du lit. Il utilisa donc sa dextre pour déterminer la durée de sa perte de connaissance. À la longueur de la barbe qui commençait à couvrir son visage, il estima le temps à dix jours.

Il aurait bien aimé ouvrir les yeux mais les effets d'un maintien sous Stupéfixion d'une telle durée se rappelaient douloureusement à lui. La migraine lui martelait les tempes. La sueur froide annonciatrice de nausées le faisait frissonner. Un afflux de bile remonta le long de son œsophage dans sa gorge laissant un goût âcre et acide. Ne pas vomir. Se concentrer sur sa respiration pour calmer les spasmes faute de calmer la douleur.

Le seul avantage de rester immobile et les yeux fermés était de retarder le moment où il découvrirait le nouvel univers qui serait désormais le sien, peut-être pour toujours.

Il était vivant, il était prisonnier, il était à la merci de son meilleur ennemi, comme il l'avait voulu.

Un pauvre sourire s'ébaucha sur les lèvres minces de Severus Rogue.

o0oOo0o

Bonne lecture.


	2. 1 Reddition

**Vivre avec**

**Résumé :** Comment se donner une raison de vivre quand on est responsable de la mort de son mentor, de la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver. Post HBP, pas de spoiler T7.

**Chapitre 1 : Reddition**

– _Expelliarmus_ !

Toute la journée, Rogue avait attendu ce moment. L'avantage des personnes consciencieuses et méticuleuses était leur prévisibilité. Il suffisait de les connaître.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs ne dérogeait pas à la règle. À chaque nouvelle lune, Remus Lupin revenait dans cette forêt sauvage et isolée du Pays de Galles pour constater les dégâts faits lors de la pleine lune à la cabane dans laquelle il s'enfermait et effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Après sa transformation, il était seulement capable de transplaner, se soigner sommairement, avaler différentes potions et dormir.

Rogue, tenant les deux baguettes s'avança vers Lupin qui était complètement figé. Il était fait comme un rat.

– Remus, je viens pour discuter, pas pour te tuer, annonça l'ex maître des potions. Alors calme-toi, si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache.

– Que de déférences, si tu crois que je vais croire un traître comme toi, éructa Lupin.

– Suffit !

En deux grandes enjambées, Rogue s'approcha de Lupin et lui enfonça le bout de sa baguette sur la carotide. Immédiatement, Lupin se calma. Sa situation n'était pas glorieuse, il obéit au geste de main qui l'invitait à entrer dans la cabane.

Dans trois semaines, ce serait le solstice d'hiver et dans cette forêt sombre, même au milieu de l'après-midi, la luminosité était au plus bas.

Dans la cabane, Rogue alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il retira sa cape et à la lueur des flammes, il vit que la pièce était vide de tout meuble. Avec un soupir, il créa une patère et deux tabourets à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il accrocha la cape, s'assit sur le tabouret proche de la sortie et attendit. Lupin fit de même, puis brisa le lourd silence.

– Qu'avais-tu à me dire ?

Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire, songea Rogue. Il se lança.

– Je suis venu me rendre. En fait, c'est à Potter que je voulais me rendre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour éviter une interruption de Lupin. J'ai découvert en mai, avant les événements...

– Tuer Dumbledore est un événement, s'étrangla Lupin.

– S'il te plaît, cesse de m'interrompre avant que je change d'avis.

La voix était lasse, murmurée, mais la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux indiquait sa détermination.

– J'ai découvert, reprit-il et ajouta brusquement : Es-tu au courant de la mission de Dumbledore et de Potter ce soir-là ?

Dénégation de la part du loup-garou.

– J'explique tout ce que je sais à Potter dans une lettre et je ne te dévoilerai pas leur secret. Pour simplifier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé des systèmes de défense qu'il faut neutraliser pour pouvoir le tuer. J'ai découvert après coup que c'était la quête de Dumbledore ces derniers mois. Cela explique sa blessure à son bras droit. J'avais fait du mieux possible pour le soigner.

– Tu mens !

– Non, répondit calmement Rogue en suivant le fil de sa pensée. Le mal qui le rongeait était un sort de magie noire. Madame Pomfresh n'aurait rien pu faire. À vrai dire, je n'ai pu qu'empêcher le sort de se propager partout mais je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai soigné.

Lupin resta coi mais son cerveau était en ébullition. Peut-être que ce soir il comprendrait un peu mieux l'homme en noir qui maintenant marchait de long en large et expliquerait peut-être l'inexplicable.

– Ce soir de juin, il était mourant. Tu le savais ?

– Oui, Harry nous a tout raconté, tu as tué un homme désarmé comme le lâche que tu es.

Rogue arrêta brusquement sa marche infernale.

– Je suis un meurtrier et je payerai pour ça. Mais en quelques mots, tu m'as traité de lâche, de menteur et de traître, ce que je ne suis pas. Mais je ne suis pas là pour me justifier. C'est à Harry Potter de décider de mon sort.

Le ton était ferme mais Rogue n'avait toujours pas élevé la voix ce qui inquiéta Lupin. Il citait le nom de Harry Potter sans aucun sarcasme alors que dans les réunions de l'Ordre même en présence de Dumbledore, il parlait toujours de l'Élu avec suffisance dans le meilleur des cas ou persiflage les autres fois.

– Pourquoi Harry ?

– Cela est évident. Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour Potter. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai désarmé ce soir-là, c'est Drago Malefoy. Quand on connaît les pouvoirs de Dumbledore, il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour protéger Potter qui devait être sous sa cape d'invisibilité, un sort de blocage, je suppose. Au moment où… où j'ai tué Albus, ajouta Rogue d'une voix sourde, je l'ai fait car je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de mourir ce soir-là sans mettre Potter au courant des dangers auxquels il s'exposait.

– Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu mourir ce soir-là entouré de Mangemorts ? railla Lupin.

– Que fais-tu du Serment Inviolable ? Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que Potter t'en a parlé.

– Oui, Severus, j'ai entendu Harry en parler à Arthur le soir de Noël mais je n'en sais pas davantage.

– J'ai fait à Narcissa Malefoy Black la promesse que j'aiderai son fils à réaliser la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée et qu'en cas de besoin, je le remplacerai. Je pensais que sa mission serait d'espionner Potter et ses amis ou faire du recrutement, pas de devenir un meurtrier. Il venait d'avoir seize ans.

– Depuis quand Voldemort fait-il preuve de magnanimité ?

Rogue ne put masquer un frisson à la prononciation du nom honni. Il sentait sa volonté faiblir. Il avait dit à Lupin qu'il n'était pas là pour se justifier et pourtant c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était inutile et dangereux. Inutile car il n'arriverait pas à convaincre le loup-garou ce soir, de plus, il n'en avait même pas le désir. Dangereux car se remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs l'épuisait.

Lupin avait bien remarqué le tressaillement de Rogue au nom de Voldemort. Depuis, Rogue avait repris sa marche, comme si le fait de marteler le sol, de faire demi-tour tous les cinq mètres, l'aiderait. Lupin n'avait pas besoin d'être legilimens pour comprendre qu'une véritable tempête de sentiments contradictoires assaillaient Rogue. Mais cela devenait ridicule, cet homme pouvait tuer de sang-froid, il avait deux baguettes à la main et… il avait parlé de se livrer. L'incongruité de la situation ne le rassura guère.

Le silence entre les deux hommes perdurait, interrompu par le martèlement des pas de Rogue.

– Qu'attends-tu de moi ? s'exclama Lupin.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, continua sa marche et ne répondit rien. Lupin soupira. Il ne savait plus comment réagir face à cet homme. L'insulter n'était sûrement pas la solution. Se trouver face à lui avait exacerbé sa colère. Rogue essayait de lui dire quelque chose et lui n'avait fait que de l'interrompre. Or Rogue n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience, ni pour ses capacités de communication. Lupin ferma les yeux, inspira et expira lentement plusieurs fois, posa les mains à plat sur les genoux pour éviter leurs tremblements.

– S'il te plaît, Severus, qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda Lupin de sa voix naturelle, douce et timide. Lance-moi un sort de mutisme pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'interruption. Comprends-moi, je suis d'autant plus en colère contre toi que je t'ai fait confiance, que je t'ai défendu devant Harry, que tu as tué la personne qui était la plus importante à mes yeux.

– Comme si Albus Dumbledore n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux peut-être ? ajouta Rogue avec un rictus de souffrance.

Il s'arrêta, dominant Lupin de sa haute taille et lui jeta un _Silencio_ informulé.

– J'attends de toi un rôle de messager ou d'intermédiaire entre moi et Potter, dit Rogue en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Il s'appuya contre le linteau et s'abîma dans la contemplation des flammes.

– Tu m'as parlé de ta colère. Potter éprouve un seul et unique sentiment envers moi, la haine, ce que je conçois parfaitement étant donné qu'il a vu ce qui l'a vu et étant donné mon comportement passé le concernant.

Rogue s'interrompit quelques instants.

– Je reprends mon explication. Le seul moyen de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de neutraliser ses systèmes de défense. À ma connaissance, Dumbledore et Potter en ont neutralisé deux. J'en ai neutralisé un et j'ai des soupçons pour un deuxième. À mon avis, connaissant les croyances du Maître, il y en a sept en tout, le septième sera neutralisé par sa mort. Je ne te donnerai pas plus de détails.

Alors Rogue détourna son regard des flammes et se tourna vers Lupin. Sa voix s'était affermie au cours des explications.

– La situation est aujourd'hui la suivante. J'ai beau maîtriser parfaitement l'occlumancie, un jour ou l'autre ma traîtrise, oui ma traîtrise, répéta Rogue voyant Lupin qui s'étranglait mais toujours aphone à cause du sort, aurait été découverte. Sous la torture ou sous Veritaserum, j'aurais parlé et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait devenu immortel. Bien sûr, il me restait…

Rogue baissa les yeux.

– …Le suicide. Mais alors j'aurai fait tout ça pour ça, en vain.

Une grimace accompagna ces propos. Lupin baissa à son tour les yeux. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même pensé au suicide ? Quand il se considérait comme un monstre ou quand la société le considérait comme tel, oui, le suicide paraissait une option valide.

– Impossible de me livrer au Ministère, mes collègues Mangemorts ont des espions partout et nous nous retrouverons au point de départ, poursuivit Rogue. Et je mourrai comme Pettigrow tué par mes « chers » collègues pour m'empêcher de parler.

Le ton ironique tentait de masquer le désabusement.

– Devenir Moldu était la quatrième possibilité. Elle était la plus séduisante et ne me posait pas de problème. J'étais un fugitif à vie, recherché comme un dangereux terroriste par Interpol.

Rogue remarqua l'incompréhension de Lupin sur les mots « terroriste » et « Interpol » mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Mais j'aurais été complètement inutile. Alors il ne me reste qu'une seule et unique issue, la plus détestable à mes yeux, celle de me livrer à Harry Potter.

Lupin leva la main, les yeux suppliants Rogue de le laisser parler.

– Oui, dit Rogue en levant le sort d'un geste nonchalant.

– Pourquoi pas à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Potter n'a que dix-sept ans et tu l'as dit toi-même, il te hait.

– Comme si je ne le savais pas, soupira Rogue. Concernant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont tu fais partie, je te rappelle, d'être le meurtrier de son fondateur n'est pas une très bonne carte de visite, tu ne penses pas ?

Lupin acquiesça en s'abstenant de tout commentaire ce dont le maître des potions lui sut gré. Il ne voulait pas subir de nouveau le sort de mutisme.

– Et puis, vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de m'interroger. Si Harry, malgré la mort de Dumbledore, ne vous a rien révélé, c'est qu'il y a des secrets qui méritent d'être gardés.

– Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Et je suis le messager de quoi, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lupin.

Tout en jetant un regard noir à Lupin pour son interruption, Rogue se dirigea vers sa cape et en sortit une lettre.

– Ton rôle est de transmettre cette lettre à Potter. Elle est dotée d'un certain nombre de protections, une certaine résistance au feu et à l'eau. Si tu veux la lire, il te faudra tuer Potter, railla Rogue en commençant un décompte avec les doigts, puis Miss Granger, suivi du dernier Weasley, Ronald de son état. Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont au courant de tout. Dans l'énumération mortuaire, je nomme le professeur McGonagall. Après tu pourras la lire, puisque tu es membre de l'Ordre.

Le rictus légèrement moqueur disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

– Cette lettre est importante et j'ai essayé d'être le plus précis et complet possible car je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore vivant quand Potter la lira.

Lupin marqua son étonnement.

– Oui, rester en vie alors que j'ai tellement pensé au suicide, ajouta Rogue, quelle ironie ! Et c'est là que tu deviens acteur dans la deuxième partie du plan. La première, et ton imprudence m'a facilité la tâche, était de t'obliger à m'écouter et te remettre la lettre. Maintenant si tu comprends l'importance du secret pour que Potter puisse vaincre un jour Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne vais pas retourner auprès de Lui et risquer de me faire démasquer. Je me dois de disparaître.

Lupin acquiesça gravement.

– Je vais te laisser seul cinq minutes pour que tu prennes ta décision. Si tu veux transplaner et fuir, c'est possible, tu n'auras perdu que ta baguette. Si tu es toujours là, je me constituerai prisonnier. À ce moment-là, tu pourras me tuer ou me stupéfixer en attendant la décision de Potter. Lui seul peut m'interroger. J'ai avalé avant de venir un inhibiteur de Veritaserum, dont la réaction est mortelle. Cet inhibiteur n'a rien à voir avec celui qui est dans ma cape et dont l'action se réduit à faire vomir. Dans sa lettre, Harry a la description de la fabrication de l'antidote. Tu peux maintenant me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

– Si… si Harry après la lecture de la lettre, hésita Lupin, décide de ne pas te tuer, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je lui demande de contacter le professeur McGonagall, à vrai dire la lettre peut être lue en sa présence et la tienne, c'est à toi de décider. Il y a assez d'endroit à Poudlard pour m'enfermer secrètement. Ma salle de cours, mes appartements et mon bureau était bien dans les anciens cachots et j'y ai vécu pendant plus de 15 ans. Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas demain que Potter pourra vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La durée de ma détention dans l'enceinte de Poudlard se comptera en mois peut être en années puis je finirai mes jours à Azkaban. Je t'ai dit que je payerai pour ce que j'avais fait.

Rogue eut un petit sourire triste.

– Programme des plus joyeux, n'est-ce-pas ? Cela fait déjà plus de cinq mois que Dumbledore est mort et je ne sais pas ce que Potter a pu réaliser seul.

– Mais il n'a que dix-sept ans ?

– Je ne l'oublie pas, je suis professeur depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'implique cet âge. C'est pourquoi je préfère me livrer à toi, j'ose espérer que tu réfléchis avant et que tu agis après. Concernant Potter, je ne ferai pas cette affirmation, ironisa Rogue, puis plus grave : j'aurai pu le tuer le soir des événements. Il était tellement aveuglé par la colère qu'il a perdu toute prudence et j'ai même dû le protéger des autres Mangemorts. D'un autre côté, refuser de trahir le secret de Dumbledore est une preuve de maturité. Du fait de son passé, il semble que les règles habituelles ne paraissent pas s'appliquer à lui.

– Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ?

– Rien, tu es vivant que je sache. Ma situation est des plus inconfortables. Je ne peux faire des révélations qu'à Potter et je ne peux rien vous dire. Parce que si je vous dis quelque chose alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura des doutes. Et si doute il y a, alors Il vérifiera ses systèmes de défense. Il comprendra alors que la quête de Dumbledore et de Harry est de les neutraliser. Et cela, je ne le veux pas. Et cela ne se peut pas.

Rogue avait martelé les deux dernières phrases pour en souligner l'importance.

– Il est dommage que Pettigrow soit décédé, reprit-il. S'il était vivant, j'aurais pu vous faire passer des informations comme venant de lui. Voilà, Pettigrow est mort et moi je dois passer pour mort pour qu'il y ait une infime chance que Harry arrive à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les deux hommes d'un commun accord laissèrent le silence s'installer. Chacun sentait confusément que ce moment était important. Le temps de la colère, des vociférations, des ressentiments, des menaces, de la crainte et la peur était passé. Le mot confiance aurait été trop fort, le mot trêve reflétait mieux l'état d'esprit actuel des deux protagonistes.

– En fait, j'ai peut-être une information contre Greyback, dit Rogue brisant la quiétude dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

– Contre Fenrir Greyback, et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? s'indigna Lupin.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de sa véracité. Alors si tu veux, je te raconte ce que je sais et tu te fais ton opinion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaie depuis plusieurs mois de s'en prendre à la famille Norland.

– Les pépiniéristes ?

– Oui, dont une partie de la production est de la culture réglementée, entre autre pour fournir les guérisseurs, apothicaires… Tu comprends, que l'endroit est stratégique. Parce que si ces cultures venaient à disparaître, plus de potion de force, de potion Tue-loup…

– Tu sais, interrompit Lupin, toi seul me la faisait. Donc Voldemort veut détruire les cultures et en quoi intervient Greyback ?

– Des Aurors protègent les cultures et la famille Norland. Mais ils ne pourront rien faire contre une vingtaine de loups-garous menés par Greyback. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, leur intention est de se cacher dans les cultures Moldus de Norland et d'attaquer lors de la pleine lune.

– Oui, blêmit Lupin, aucune protection magique, aucun sort ne fonctionne quand nous sommes transformés en loup-garou.

– Puis les Mangemorts en profiteront pour mettre le feu aux cultures. C'est tout ce que je sais, conclut Rogue.

– Et pourquoi cette information et pas une autre, ajouta Lupin soupçonneux, tout ce qui concerne Greyback me touche en premier lieu et tu le sais.

– Parce que j'ai utilisé un sortilège de mon invention qui me permet d'écouter à distance. C'est le hasard qui fait que je suis tombé sur cette discussion et donc rien ne peut relier cette information à moi. Satisfait ! se justifia Rogue de manière hautaine.

– Et ce sortilège, tu pourrais l'apprendre à Harry ?

– Tu sais, dit Rogue désabusé, Potter le connaît peut-être déjà. Il connaît beaucoup de mes sortilèges. Si tu lui demandes comment il a pu blesser très gravement Drago Malefoy un mois avant les événements, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te répondra.

Rogue se dirigea alors vers la porte, et s'apprêta à sortir.

– Voici tes cinq minutes, il te sera peut-être plus facile de me poser d'autres questions quand c'est toi qui me menacera d'une baguette. À tout de suite.

Rogue prit sa cape et sortit laissant Lupin assis sur le tabouret qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

o0oOo0o

Cinq minutes après, Rogue surgit dans la cabane le visage contracté par la contrariété et l'impatience, attitudes inattendues pour quelqu'un sensé se rendre. Lupin leva les yeux, interrogatif. Mal lui en prit, le regard noir de l'ancien professeur le vrilla.

– _Legilimens_ !

Le sort l'avait frappé de plein fouet, sans aucun moyen de se préserver. Pourtant, Lupin maîtrisait l'occlumancie. Bien sûr, sa compétence était faible par rapport à Rogue, mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce dernier était si bon legilimens.

L'intrusion dans son cerveau fut violente et douloureuse. Rogue cherchait quelque chose et voulait le trouver. Il se comportait comme un cambrioleur cherchant une information dans une salle d'archives.

La honte de ne pas oser aimer Nymphadora Tonks, dossier jeté à terre jusqu'à l'atteinte du suivant.

La honte d'être chômeur, d'être pauvre à cause de son statut de loup-garou. Rejetée.

La peur et le désespoir dans le noir, les minutes précédant sa transformation. Ignorés.

Le malaise et dégoût de soi quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait failli à cause de son soi-disant meilleur ami devenir le meurtrier de l'homme qui actuellement lui pillait le cerveau arrêta quelques instants l'attention de ce dernier qui ne s'attarda pas et reprit sa fouille forcenée.

Lupin était à genoux, haletant, à bout de force. Pourtant le rouleau compresseur Rogue continuait d'avancer et Lupin comprit avec effroi ce qu'il recherchait. Il hurla, secoua la tête comme pour se dégager de l'inquisition de son intimité. Rien n'y fit. Les images du passé défilèrent au vu et au su de l'ancien espion.

_Sirius Black et Remus Lupin se tenaient côte à côte, leurs baguettes magiques levées menaçant Peter Pettigrow. C'était dans la Cabane hurlante, Severus Rogue était présent, mais évanoui, les trois Gryffondor étaient spectateurs du drame qui se jouait devant eux._

– _Tu aurais dû comprendre, dit Lupin d'une voix paisible, que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu Peter._

– _Non ! cria Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Vous ne pouvez pas !_

Lupin était anéanti par le rappel qu'un garçon âgé de moins de treize ans l'avait empêché de devenir un meurtrier.

Tout était fini, il avait tout gâché concernant la reddition de Rogue. Il abandonna toute résistance à son intrusion. Ce dernier était en train de se retirer quand une dernière image les submergea tous les deux.

_C'était à l'infirmerie, c'était le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Rogue vit la honte d'Hermione racontant l'avoir laissé passer et entendit la réponse de Lupin : « Ce n'est pas votre faute. Hermione, si vous n'aviez pas obéi à Rogue, si vous vous étiez mises en travers de son chemin, il vous aurait sans doute tuées, vous et Luna. »_

C'était au tour de Rogue d'être anéanti. Il leva le sort de legilimencie et se laissa choir sur le sol. Sa respiration devenait erratique.

– Co… Comment… Comment as-tu pu imaginé que je sois capable de tuer des élèves, dit Rogue au prix d'un immense effort, la respiration sifflante. Je suis un monstre à tes yeux… Alors tue-moi…

Rogue lança la baguette de Lupin à ce dernier qui la rattrapa par réflexe et jeta la sienne au milieu de la pièce.

– … Mais je t'adjure, donne la lettre à Harry, termina-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

Il était assis, le dos soutenu par le mur de la cabane, les jambes écartées, les épaules avachies, la main crispée sur le cœur.

Lupin ramassa la baguette de Rogue et la rangea avec précaution dans sa cape. Il conjura un verre et le remplit d'eau. Il s'approcha alors de l'homme en souffrance, l'obligea à relever la tête pour lui faire boire quelques gorgées.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, plus maintenant pour être honnête. Je vais remettre à Harry sa lettre, ne t'inquiète pas !

Lupin s'assit à côté de Rogue dont le teint était cadavérique. Il ne prenait pas de précaution concernant sa baguette, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas reprise.

– Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

Rogue se redressa un peu, souleva un pan de sa cape et sortit une fiole d'une main tremblante.

– Belladone, dit-il. Deux gouttes, ajouta-t-il en montrant le verre d'eau.

Lupin prit la fiole, versa les deux gouttes demandées et lui tendit le verre. Le silence s'installa. En attendant que la médication face son effet, Lupin réfléchissait sur la conduite à tenir. Il ressentait le besoin de se justifier, alors que Rogue, lui, refusait de le faire. Pourtant quelle portée pourraient désormais avoir ses justifications quand il constatait le courage de l'homme à côté de lui ? Il reconnaissait le meurtre d'un homme, venait de se rendre, prêt à subir la prison à vie.

– Excuse-moi d'avoir affirmé que tu étais capable de tuer toutes les personnes qui se dresseraient sur ton chemin, dit Lupin d'un ton misérable.

– On connaît mal les gens, répondit avec précaution Rogue. Quand je t'ai laissé, je savais que tu ne me tuerais pas.

Lupin se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

– C'est évident, dit Rogue avec une pointe d'exaspération, tes questions ne portaient que sur la réaction de Harry.

– Alors pourquoi la legilimencie ? Surtout que c'est violent !

– Au moment de sortir, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je t'avais promis cinq minutes, je te donnais ces cinq minutes. Mais en réalité, c'est moi qui en avais besoin.

Rogue soupira puis prit une profonde inspiration.

– Sans être mélodramatique, c'était mes dernières minutes d'homme libre. Le moment était bien choisi, je profitai des derniers rayons du soleil. Puis j'ai pensé à nos relations et le fil des pensées s'est porté sur Pettigrow. À ce moment-là, je me suis souvenu que ce dernier avait une dette de sorcier envers Potter. Et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, conclut Rogue d'un ton las.

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu tout simplement pas posé la question ?

– M'aurais-tu répondu, franchement ? Étant donné la résistance que tu m'as opposée, je ne le crois pas.

– Non, admit Lupin avec regret.

– Ceci étant, je n'avais pas à le faire. L'usage du Veritaserum est soumis à une réglementation très stricte du ministère. L'Imperium est un sortilège impardonnable. Mais rien sur la legilimencie.

– Ce n'est pas une excuse, répliqua doucement mais fermement Lupin. Ceci étant, tu es, hélas pour moi, sacrément doué.

– Il y a des dons qu'on préfère ne pas avoir, soupira Rogue.

Il se redressa un peu, releva les genoux, qu'il enserra de ses bras, appuya le menton dessus. Son regard se dirigea vers la cheminée. Le feu était en train de mourir.

– Suis-je un monstre à tes yeux ?

– En quoi mon opinion est-elle importante ?

– Elle l'est.

– Un monstre ne se rendrait pas, commença Lupin en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Un monstre m'aurait tué. Un monstre ne parlerait pas de suicide avec sincérité. À ce moment-là, j'étais sous le choc. Je venais d'apprendre le meurtre de sang-froid de celui auquel je dois tout par celui en qui il avait totale confiance. Je te qualifierais plutôt de traître et d'opportuniste, de choisir le camp du vainqueur.

– Un Pettigrow bis ! constata Rogue avec une moue d'écœurement.

– Je pense que j'exprime l'opinion commune des membres de l'Ordre, continua Lupin. Nous te faisions uniquement confiance parce que nous faisions confiance au jugement de Dumbledore.

– Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour cela que lors de la première guerre, mon rôle d'espion est resté secret. Pour la seconde, il était connu puisque Dumbledore m'avait défendu devant le Magenmagot. Sa confiance publique à mon égard et son autorité étaient assez grandes pour m'éviter Azkaban et m'offrir un emploi.

– J'étais sous le choc mais aussi sous l'effet de la colère sur l'erreur de jugement de Dumbledore, sur la raison « indiscutable » de sa confiance envers toi, ragea Lupin en le désignant du doigt. Ton repentir, disait-il, était absolument sincère.

Lupin se leva brusquement, la colère de ce soir-là était réactivée. Il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension et il se mit à faire les cent pas exactement comme celui qui le tenait en joue une heure auparavant.

Ce dernier serra davantage les bras contre les genoux et tassa sa haute stature au maximum.

– Comment a-t-il pu se laisser abuser alors qu'il connaissait tes compétences en occlumancie, croire que tu étais désolé d'avoir rapporté à Voldemort l'information qui a mis en danger les parents de Harry ? Tu haïssais James et tout ce qu'il représentait.

– Tu es au courant que je suis le rapporteur de la prophétie ? interrogea un Rogue estomaqué en regardant fixement Lupin. Et Harry l'est aussi ?

– La prophétie ? Elle existe vraiment ? s'étonna à son tour Lupin.

Les deux hommes se toisaient, aucun n'ayant l'intention de répondre à l'autre.

Le silence s'éternisait puis Rogue commença à se relever avec difficulté. Il s'aidait du mur. Lupin le fixait à deux pas de là sans l'intention de l'aider.

– Qu'on en finisse ! dit Rogue essoufflé par l'effort. Je suis fatigué. Alors, décide-toi de ce que tu veux me faire. Je pense que les Mangemorts ne constateront mon absence que dans dix jours.

Lupin tendit sa baguette en direction de Rogue mais ne fit rien, hésitant.

– Et après ces dix jours ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Si tout va bien, ils me chercheront en Albanie, j'y étais hier en mission et j'ai laissé entendre à la personne qui me recevait que j'y resterai quelques jours. J'ai annulé ma présence à une réunion avec mon Maître dans une semaine mais j'ai précisé que je participerai à une autre où Il ne sera pas présent, dans dix jours.

– Tu as tout planifié.

– J'ai toujours eu un sens inné de l'organisation, pour ce que cela m'a servi, ajouta-t-il désabusé.

– Je vais te stupéfixer ici. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

– Au contraire, c'est très bien. Ajoute un maléfice Antitransplanage par sécurité.

– Pourquoi ?

– Normalement, quand la marque nous brûle, l'acte est volontaire pour transplaner mais c'est mieux d'être prudent.

– Quelque chose à ajouter avant que je te stupéfixie.

– Oui, un conseil. Si tu veux survivre à cette guerre, ne refais jamais deux fois la même chose. Aujourd'hui, tu étais une proie facile pour moi. Change toujours d'itinéraire, vas-y en plusieurs étapes pour brouiller les pistes, utilise différents moyens de transport, de communication, aie toujours avec toi l'équivalent des fioles qui sont dans ma cape, tu peux les prendre si tu veux. Une Glace à l'Ennemi n'est pas transportable mais tu n'as même pas un Scrutoscope.

– Tu n'en as même pas toi-même, fit remarquer Lupin.

– Tout le monde est mon ennemi, répondit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux survivre, soit tout sauf prévisible. Demande conseil à Maugrey.

Rogue quitta le support du mur, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les mains croisées devant lui et avec une lueur de défi ajouta :

– Je suis prêt.

o0oOo0o

_Écrire legilimancie (version officielle) ou legilimencie (version emmaD), that is the question, j'ai choisi la logique linguistique, celle d'emmaD dont la fanfiction « Une année particulière » m'a beaucoup plu._

Bonne lecture.


	3. 2a Rencontre au sommet : Minerva

**Vivre avec**

**Résumé :** Comment se donner une raison de vivre quand on est responsable de la mort de son mentor, de la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver. Post HBP, pas de spoiler T7.

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre au sommet, Minerva**

o0O0o

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait debout sur la plate-forme des instruments d'astronomie du bureau directorial. Elle regardait en direction de l'entrée de Poudlard en attendant quatorze heures.

Sa tenue était impeccable, pas un cheveu ne dépassait de son chignon strict. La seule originalité était d'avoir brodé sur son chemisier le motif de son tartan, l'appartenance à son clan écossais. Trois semaines après la mort de Dumbledore, le conseil d'administration l'avait officiellement choisie comme directrice de l'établissement. Mais elle le savait, ce choix avait été fait par défaut.

Quand la compétence d'un homme est reconnue, elle est acquise à tout jamais. Dumbledore, après avoir défait Grindelwald, pouvait se permettre toutes frivolités, toutes excentricités. Non seulement l'opinion publique l'acceptait, mais y voyait même un atout. Le génie ne peut pas être conventionnel.

Pour une femme, c'était différent. Chaque jour, la compétence était à prouver de nouveau. Pourtant l'égalité homme femme était plus compréhensible dans le monde sorcier. Le pouvoir magique n'était pas sexiste, il n'avait rien à voir avec la force physique. C'était la gent féminine qui obtenait les meilleurs résultats au passage des B.U.S.E. et des A.S.P.I.C. Pourtant, quelques années après, c'était toujours les hommes qui détenaient les postes-clés du pouvoir.

Dans la communauté magique d'Angleterre, aucun ministre de la magie n'avait été une femme. Pourtant, à la création de Poudlard, la parité était parfaite. Un autre nom se distinguait : Dilys Derwent avait été directrice de Poudlard et de Ste Mangouste. Deux autres sorcières avaient été aussi directrices, c'était tout. Dolores Ombrage ne comptait pas, elle était une émanation de Fudge et rien d'autre, son portrait n'ornerait jamais les murs de l'établissement.

o0O0o

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas arrêté et elle avait apprécié ce fait. Cela l'empêchait de trop penser.

Auprès du ministère, il avait fallu expliquer que rien ne permettait de prévoir le geste fatal de Rogue. C'est avec une légère rancœur que son regard se posa sur le portrait toujours endormi de Dumbledore. Elle avait besoin d'explications et elle ne les avait pas. D'où venait la confiance inébranlable de Dumbledore envers Rogue ?

La mort du premier par la main du second ne permettait que des conjectures, des suppositions et quel que soit le moyen de poser la question, la conclusion dans son implacable évidence était toujours la même : Rogue avait tué Dumbledore.

Face à l'inexplicable, les experts trouvaient toujours les mots pour rassurer le quidam moyen. Cette opinion commune était renforcée avec les unes de _La Gazette du sorcier_ : « Traître un jour, traître toujours », « Mangemort à vie » – après tout, la hideuse Marque des Ténèbres marquait son bras gauche –, « Agent double, agent trouble », « Repentir : comédie », « Impossible remord quand on a tous les torts »… et autres joyeusetés du même acabit.

La réaction des membres de l'Ordre, suite au témoignage accablant d'Harry, était identique même si son expression était plus mesurée. Alastor Maugrey disait à voix haute ce que les Aurors de l'Ordre pensaient tout bas, qu'il n'avait cessé de prévenir Dumbledore de la dangerosité de Rogue. Les époux Weasley s'étaient murés dans un silence digne et la guérison de leur fils leur importait davantage. Remus Lupin, après sa colère initiale, avait lui aussi choisi la voie du silence et n'abordait plus jamais le sujet en présence de Tonks.

Pour le corps professoral de Poudlard, cela avait été le plus difficile à admettre. Rogue avait été leur collègue pendant presque seize ans. Et ces années-là n'avaient pas été faites que de duplicité et d'infamie. Pour les lecteurs mordus de romans d'espionnage moldus dont le professeur McGonagall faisait partie, Rogue aurait été pendant toutes ses années un agent dormant, attendant le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

– Voldemort, s'exclama à voix haute la nouvelle directrice réveillant une flopée de portraits qui la dévisagèrent avec un air courroucé sauf le portrait toujours endormi de Dumbledore. Vol-de-mort, Vol-de-mort, reprit-elle en scandant chaque syllabe et en battant la mesure avec les mains jointes. Vol-de-mort…

C'était peut-être de la méthode Coué, mais c'était sa façon de rendre hommage au grand homme qui ne cessait de répéter : « Il faut toujours nommer les choses par leur nom, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. »

Et dans son for intérieur, Minerva du clan McGonagall sur la foi de ses ancêtres ajoutait qu'avant ce jour funeste, les renseignements de Rogue avaient permis de sauver de nombreuses vies dont celle de Harry Potter lui-même.

Elle s'en était toujours voulue, elle qui avait demandé une dérogation pour que Harry ait le poste d'attrapeur, de n'avoir pas réalisé que, lors du premier match de Quidditch, les problèmes de vol de ce dernier étaient dus à un sort de Quirrell. Elle se souvenait aussi de l'amertume de Rogue après les évènements au ministère de la Magie que ni Potter, ni les deux Weasley, ni même Hermione Granger n'avaient pensé à lui comme membre de l'Ordre.

Elle se souvenait que le soir de la mort de Cedric Diggory, après l'entrevue avec Hagrid et Madame Maxime dans ce bureau directorial qui était désormais le sien, Dumbledore et elle avaient attendu toute la nuit le retour de Rogue, parti renouveler son allégeance auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À son arrivée, Rogue avait regardé Albus droit dans les yeux et très laconique, il avait seulement dit : « Il m'a cru ». Aucune autre parole n'avait été échangée.

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Rogue était l'espion qui avait averti Dumbledore du danger que couraient les familles Londubat et Potter avant même la naissance de leurs enfants.

Elle savait qu'il existait une « prophétie » – Potter avait, devant les autres, employé le terme information – mais elle n'en connaissait pas le contenu. L'important n'était pas de croire en sa véracité mais que Voldemort y croie. Que ce soit Rogue qui l'ait entendu, compliquait l'affaire à son goût au lieu de la simplifier. La révélation de Harry, le soir du décès de Dumbledore, avait été pour les membres de l'Ordre une explication suffisante à la perfidie de Rogue, mais cela signifiait que Dumbledore était naïf, avait été dupé, ce qu'elle refusait.

Ce qui s'était passé le soir tragique était en complète contradiction avec ce qu'elle connaissait de son collègue. Après tout, la personne qui avait le plus à perdre de la mort de Dumbledore était Rogue lui-même. Oui, elle éprouvait toujours une légère rancœur à l'égard de l'ancien directeur, elle voulait comprendre et elle ne comprenait pas.

o0O0o

Son esprit se mit à vagabonder, se remémorer les évènements en lien avec le meurtrier depuis son acte.

Après l'enterrement et le départ des élèves, les Aurors avaient gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Ils avaient découvert que le fugitif possédait une propriété moldue et grâce à l'aide du Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie, ils avaient pu détecter qu'au moins un sorcier y vivait. Ce n'était pas Rogue, l'homme le plus recherché dans le monde sorcier après Voldemort qu'ils avaient arrêté mais Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier n'avait survécu que trois jours à son arrestation. Il avait été tué par empoisonnement par, c'était une supposition, un Mangemort. Les renseignements qu'il avait fournis étaient de peu d'intérêt. Le seul bénéfice avait été la réhabilitation complète et officielle de Sirius Black.

Après sa nomination, elle avait été tenue d'assister en qualité de témoin à la fouille des appartements de Rogue par les Aurors lors de l'enquête officielle.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Rogue n'avait pas prévu de s'enfuir ce jour-là. Avec un pincement au cœur, le professeur McGonagall avait vu sur le bureau qu'il était en train de rédiger les examens des quatrième année. Les énoncés des trois premières années étaient déjà prêts et même pour la première, déjà dupliquée. Pour les sixième année, Rogue en était au stade de notes inscrites sur des feuilles volantes. À la lecture de celles-ci, la nouvelle directrice, qui n'enseignerait plus jamais – tout comme le fugitif à vrai dire – s'était dit que Potter aurait sûrement brillamment réussi. Il excellait en DCFM, tout comme Rogue. Alors que les Aurors continuaient leur fouille, le professeur McGonagall avait ressenti un léger malaise. Comment pouvait-elle associer le nom de Potter avec celui de Rogue ? Une Auror, plus prévenante que ses collègues masculins l'avait aidée à s'asseoir.

Pourtant quelques instants après, elle avait dû se relever suite à l'étonnement des enquêteurs concernant, sur une table, un lot de boîtes contenant des fiches anciennes où étaient inscrites une série de méfaits et leurs punitions respectives. Un ancien de Poudlard avait alors reconnu l'écriture de Rusard et l'appartenance des fiches à ce dernier. Que faisaient ses fiches dans le bureau de Rogue ? La directrice s'était approchée. Elle les avait rassurés. C'était un travail de retenue pour un élève et elle avait montré une fiche recopiée par quelqu'un d'autre.

À l'époque, elle s'était bien gardée de dire que cet élève n'était autre que Harry Potter. Avec amertume, elle se rappela que Rogue avait sauvé le jeune Malefoy d'un sort mortel de magie noire lancé par Potter et les retenues du samedi lui avaient évité le renvoi. À la réflexion, c'était la clémence de la punition qui l'étonnait. Rogue avait plusieurs fois invoqué le renvoi concernant Potter pour des faits beaucoup moins graves.

Suite à l'enquête, il avait fallu renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard pour éviter sa fermeture administrative. L'établissement, malgré les soubresauts de l'histoire avait toujours été un lieu d'accueil et de refuge, à la fois pour les habitants de Pré-au-Lard et pour tous les sorciers qui avaient besoin de protection.

Le plus gênant, c'est que Rogue connaissait toutes les sécurités et avait les compétences pour déjouer les nouvelles. Pour parfaire le tableau, il avait tué la seule personne qui aurait pu le contrer.

Les sécurités avaient donc été modifiées mais pas renforcées, faute de savoir comment le faire. Le ministère de la Magie avait alors communiqué que le facteur humain était supérieur au facteur magique et qu'une troupe d'Aurors serait présente en permanence. C'était pour rassurer les familles et obtenir le retour des élèves à Poudlard en septembre.

Alors une lettre de Harry Potter adressée à Madame la Directrice de Poudlard et sa copie à Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie avait résolu le problème. Harry y soulignait qu'il serait majeur lors de la rentrée et avait pris la décision d'abandonner ses études. Poudlard devenait donc totalement inintéressant pour le Mage noir sans adversaire à sa mesure.

Pour une fois, songea le professeur McGonagall, Rufus Scrimgeour avait fait preuve de tact. Il avait demandé la permission de Harry pour reproduire la lettre dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. C'était, disait-il, pour que ses camarades puissent poursuivre leurs études. Il avait ajouté que ce n'était pas en direction des Mangemorts qui le savaient de toute façon. Il n'était pas dupe, le ministère grouillait d'espions. Harry, beaucoup plus mature qu'auparavant, avait donné son accord.

Elle avait appris tout cela de la bouche de Harry lui-même lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, pour beaucoup, la guerre était perdue d'avance. Alors, par manque de conviction, par lâcheté ou par instinct de survie, la communauté sorcière refusait de s'engager dans la lutte contre Voldemort, sans pour autant le soutenir. Elle n'avait qu'un seul but : se sortir sans trop de dommages de cette guerre.

Harry s'était exclamé que le plus étonnant, c'est que tout le monde assassinerait Rogue s'il se trouvait devant eux mais « ce même » tout le monde s'aplatirait devant Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas perdu sa vindicte contre le meurtrier – après tout, il avait été le témoin de son acte odieux – mais il avait le sens des priorités.

Harry lui avait alors expliqué que la mission qu'il avait commencé avec Dumbledore n'était pas terminée et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la poursuivre. Il avait besoin d'être libre de son temps et de ses mouvements, ce qui était incompatible avec des études à Poudlard. Et sa sécurité serait bien mieux assurée dans l'anonymat du monde moldu.

Mais il avait besoin de l'aide de ses amis, non pas à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais au contraire en y poursuivant leurs études, surtout si Hermione avait un accès illimité aux livres de la Réserve. Il lui avait fait alors une requête étonnante : l'aider à convaincre Ron et Hermione. Après tout, Ron voulait devenir Auror et Hermione pourrait obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C. Pour qu'ils acceptent, il fallait trouver un moyen pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer en secret.

Le professeur McGonagall avait immédiatement acquiescé. Bien sûr, cela ne lui plaisait pas que deux élèves puissent aller et venir hors de Poudlard quand bon leur semble. Mais elle balaya ce léger désagrément d'un revers de main. Ron et Hermione étaient majeurs et le monde sorcier était en guerre. Et ne pas aider une élève aussi brillante qu'Hermione Granger à poursuivre ses études aurait été pour l'enseignante une offense à sa profession. Après tout, c'était elle qui était à l'initiative de lui avoir fourni un Retourneur de temps dans le passé.

Elle avait donc trouvé une salle située entre le dortoir des Gryffondor et la bibliothèque. Seuls Ron et Hermione pouvaient y pénétrer. Celle-ci comportait une cheminée qui leur permettait de quitter l'établissement ou au contraire d'accueillir Harry. Ce n'était pas la pièce qui était devenue incartable mais la cheminée. Le professeur en était le Gardien du Secret.

À la mi-août, les élèves des cinquième et septième année furent conviés à passer leurs B.U.S.E. et A.S.P.I.C. en rattrapage de la session annulée de juin. Tout était fait pour que les choses reprennent leur cours normal.

Le cours normal des choses aurait été d'avoir une équipe enseignante complète. Après s'être longtemps fait prier, Horace Slughorn avait accepté de continuer à enseigner les potions et de reprendre son poste de directeur de Serpentard. Malgré le danger, et la conscience d'être devenu une cible pour Voldemort, aucun membre du personnel de Poudlard n'avait donné sa démission et tous avaient été reconduits dans leurs fonctions.

Une des prérogatives de la directrice était dans le choix de ses enseignants. Pour la remplacer, elle avait trouvé une ancienne élève, Lisbeth Steinbrucker qui avait travaillé quelques années au Département des mystères comme technicienne de métamorphose. Puis elle s'était mise à son compte. Elle travaillait chez les particuliers pour métamorphoser ce qu'ils voulaient ou réparer des métamorphoses incomplètes ou ratées. Petit à petit, elle en était venue à préférer expliquer au sorcier maladroit comment faire plutôt que de le faire à sa place. Quant elle avait reçu la proposition d'embauche pour Poudlard, elle avait immédiatement acceptée. Cela allait dans la suite logique de sa carrière. En tant que novice dans l'enseignement, le poste de directrice de Gryffondor avait échu au professeur Vector, et celui de directeur adjoint à Flitwick.

Le problème qui restait le même depuis des années et qui empoisonnait la trêve estivale de Dumbledore était toujours d'actualité : quel professeur en défense contre les forces du Mal ? Le professeur McGonagall avait d'abord pensé à Remus Lupin. Les élèves avaient gardé un bon souvenir de lui et maintenant, du fait de la guerre, les mentalités avaient un peu évolué mais peut-être pas suffisamment. Alors elle avait préparé une série d'argumentaires envers le conseil d'administration, le ministère, les parents d'élèves. Elle n'eut jamais à utiliser ces arguments. Lupin refusa net.

Ce refus n'était pas lié au fait de sa condition à la stupéfaction de la directrice. Si le ministère supprimait les lois iniques antiloups-garous que Dolores Ombrage avait fait voter, la potion Tue-loup lui permettrait de travailler. Même si le problème était maintenant de trouver quelqu'un pour la préparer. Le nombre de préparateurs était déjà faible au point de départ mais depuis la mort violente ou la « disparition » de cinq d'entre eux, les derniers restants se cachaient ou s'étaient exilés.

Non, la raison de son refus venait de la dernière mission de feu Dumbledore, celui d'infiltrer la communauté des loups-garous. Bien sûr depuis juin, il ne les avait plus approchés mais beaucoup parmi eux n'étaient pas fiers des actions de Fenrir Greyback. Si ce dernier décédait, leur retournement était possible. Alors, Remus Lupin pourrait servir d'intermédiaire avec la communauté sorcière et les loups-garous rescapés car ils lui faisaient confiance. Cette confiance serait perdue s'il paraissait travailler pour le compte du ministère.

Ce refus avait peiné le professeur mais la raison l'avait emporté. Chacun luttait à sa façon contre le Mage noir. Pour Lupin, c'était d'offrir une porte de sortie aux loups-garous, pour elle, c'était d'offrir la meilleure formation possible aux apprentis sorciers.

L'Ordre du Phénix n'existaient plus en tant que tel. Il était dangereux de se réunir et personne ne voulait prendre la place Dumbledore. Pourtant aucun des anciens membres n'avait abandonné la lutte. La nécessité faisaient loi. Comme pour les protection de Poudlard, Rogue connaissait tous les sortilèges de sécurité ayant lui-même créé la plupart des contre sorts de magie noire. Alors l'Ordre avait changé son mode de fonctionnement, d'une organisation pyramidale, elle était passée au fonctionnement en réseau.

En ces temps troubles, il était vital d'avoir un enseignant compétent en DCFM. À grands desseins, grands moyens. Le professeur McGonagall avait convoqué à une réunion de crise Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre, Gawain Robards, son remplaçant au poste de directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Remus Lupin, ex professeur et Alastor Maugrey, devenu le meilleur spécialiste en magie noire depuis la défection de Rogue. La question était qu'enseigner ? Fallait-il apprendre à des mineurs à se battre ?

Le professeur n'était pas venu sans munitions. Elle étala sur la table du bureau directorial une série de parchemins. Remus Lupin resta interloqué lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de Rogue et lança un regard interrogatif à Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci affirma péremptoirement que Rogue avait fait une synthèse l'année précédente de ce que savaient les élèves et de ce qu'ils leur restaient à apprendre. Il s'était basé sur les cours de Lupin et de Barty Croupton junior. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien retenu de Dolores Ombrage, Gilderoy Lockhart et Quirinus Quirrell. Les quatre hommes furent impressionnés par la précision et la qualité du travail. Les tableaux à la fois synoptiques et synthétiques remplaçaient avantageusement des dizaines de pages de manuels scolaires.

Le professeur McGonagall était contente de l'effet produit. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes armes que Dumbledore quand il s'agissait de persuasion mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était désarmée et à cette réunion-là, elle s'était surpassée en leur assénant le coup de grâce.

Toujours de l'écriture manuscrite de Rogue, elle leur montra une série de feuillet sur l'A.D. et tout ce qui avait été appris aux membres par un certain Harry Potter. Le quatuor fut ébahi.

Minerva McGonagall avait eu ce même étonnement quand elle avait découvert le travail de son ex-collègue et cela l'avait renforcée dans sa conviction du départ précipité. Connaissant l'amour-propre de ce dernier, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, laissé un document aussi compromettant : analyser le travail de Harry Potter au même titre que celui de Lupin et de Croupton et surtout présentant un intérêt pour son propre travail.

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son collègue. Concernant l'amour, elle s'était toujours demandée s'il pouvait en ressentir mais de l'amour-propre sûrement. Il ne s'était jamais mésestimé et cela, était pour elle, un atout.

Ce jour-là, le sens pratique des Aurors et l'efficacité discrète de Lupin leur permirent d'arriver en quelques heures à un résultat remarquable. Le programme des sept années en DCFM de Poudlard fut réécrit. Après une discussion tendue entre le ministre et Lupin, ce dernier fut désigné responsable pédagogique. Il n'avait pas le statut de professeur, c'était son souhait pour maintenir sa couverture, mais il percevait un salaire. Son rôle était un rôle de logisticien. En effet, la solution retenue était la plus simple et la plus évidente. Elle était d'utiliser la troupe d'Aurors sur place pour les leçons pratiques et des intervenants extérieurs pour les leçons théoriques. Les instructeurs de l'institut de formation des Aurors se réservaient l'apprentissage de la défense, Alastor Maugrey, celui sur la reconnaissance de la magie noire et les moyens de s'en prémunir, enfin Remus Lupin étudierait les créatures magiques maléfiques.

Le cours normal des choses aurait été le même nombre d'élèves à la rentrée du 1er septembre. Ce ne fut pas le cas surtout chez les Serpentard. Les parents proches des idées de Voldemort ou sous sa coupe avaient envoyé leurs enfants à Durmstrang. Ceux qui tentaient la neutralité pour se protéger – et qui pouvait le leur reprocher ? – n'avaient pas non plus réinscrit leurs enfants sous le prétexte, hélas vérifié, d'un ostracisme les concernant. Dix-huit nouveaux élèves se présentèrent au lieu des quarante à soixante habituels. Le Choixpeau magique les répartit équitablement... en trois groupes de six en « oubliant souverainement » les Serpentard. La maison Serpentard dans laquelle Rogue s'était tellement impliqué – le professeur McGonagall pouvait le lui reconnaître – était condamnée à disparaître.

Excepté le nombre restreint d'élèves et la présence constante des Aurors, le professeur McGonagall estimait que la vénérable institution avait retrouvé sa fonction première : celle d'être un havre de calme et de paix pour l'apprentissage et l'épanouissement de ses étudiants. C'était sa réussite et elle n'en était pas peu fière.

o0O0o

En repensant à tous ces événements, le professeur McGonagall se rappela qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, elle releva la tête et regarda la pendule qui indiquait treize heures cinquante. Il était temps de se mettre en route.

Elle avait reçu la veille un message de Lupin lui demandant de l'accueillir aux portes de Poudlard à quatorze heures. Il avait invité Potter à être présent mais il serait sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était primordial que personne ne sache ce qu'il avait à leur révéler.

Le professeur, tout en ajustant sa cape, se dit que Lupin n'était pas au courant de l'arrangement entre elle et Harry et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Après un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir pour vérifier sa mise, elle quitta la douce chaleur du bureau pour rejoindre la froidure du parc de Poudlard.

o0O0o

_Cette partie est une partie de transition (ce n'est pas le plus facile à écrire). Elle fait beaucoup référence aux tomes passés car ces éléments seront réutilisés par la suite. _

_Je remercie Bohemio, Myrrdyn et Dark-Liar pour leurs très gentilles reviews. _

_Je remercie aussi mes deux correctrices, elles ont du mérite car comme l'écrit l'une d'elles : « en ce qui nous concerne, je t'accorde que nous sommes en plein délit de non initié. Nous flottons hors du Potter world, les protagonistes nous sont plutôt inconnus et leur profil psychologique encore plus. » _

_Bonne lecture _


	4. 2b Rencontre au sommet : Harry

**Vivre avec**

**Résumé : **Comment se donner une raison de vivre quand on est responsable de la mort de son mentor, de la seule personne qui pouvait vous sauver. Post HBP, pas de spoiler T7.

**Chapitre 2, 2e** **partie : rencontre au sommet, Harry**

o0O0o

Impasse

Impasse était le terme qui venait à l'esprit de Harry Potter quand il qualifiait sa situation. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était dans une impasse.

Dumbledore, par sa mort, l'avait abandonné.

Pour sa sécurité, il avait abandonné l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Poudlard.

Pour leur sécurité, il avait sciemment laissé les liens avec ses amis se distendre et même avec Ron et Hermione, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il n'avait pas renoué de relations sentimentales avec Ginny, ni avec personne d'autre à vrai dire.

Ses relations avec la communauté sorcière était difficile depuis qu'il avait refusé de révéler au ministre ce qu'il avait fait avec Dumbledore ce soir là. De l'Élu, du Survivant, il était devenu le Lâche sous la plume de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Avec ironie, Harry se rappelait que c'était lui qui avait traité Rogue de lâche, ce que ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié : « NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE » !

La situation était plus pernicieuse vis-à-vis des membres de l'Ordre. C'était les personnes référentes pour lui depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Mais leur sollicitude constante et leur questionnement l'énervaient. Il refusait à eux aussi de leur parler. Il savait que cela les blessait, qu'il donnait l'impression de dénier leur confiance mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Hermione Granger, à l'anniversaire de Harry fêté au Terrier, avait mis les adultes devant leurs responsabilités. « Vous faisiez confiance à Rogue parce qu'il avait la confiance de Dumbledore, alors je vous demande de faire confiance à Harry sans lui poser de questions. Moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera. Alors cessez de lui mettre la pression. La meilleure façon de l'aider, c'est de répondre à ses demandes. Cela peut paraître injuste, mais c'est ainsi. »

Il avait abandonné ses études pour se consacrer à sa mission. Et sa mission n'était qu'un objectif lointain, un vœu, une chimère. Sa recherche des Horcruxes n'avait absolument rien donné. Dumbledore avait connu Tom Jedusor. Il l'avait sorti de l'orphelinat. De par sa fonction, il avait pu interroger des témoins aujourd'hui décédés, utiliser la legilimencie, se rendre à Azkaban. Et malgré cela, il n'avait trouvé que deux Horcruxes dont un qui n'était même pas un vrai.

Harry se décourageait.

Oui, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il était dans une impasse.

o0O0o

Aujourd'hui en ce début décembre, Harry Potter attendait sous sa cape d'invisibilité aux portes de Poudlard. Il avait reçu la veille un message de Remus Lupin lui demandant d'être présent à la grille d'entrée du château à quatorze heures le lendemain. Lupin avait quelque chose à lui révéler ainsi qu'au professeur McGonagall.

Deux choses avaient étonné Harry dans la missive et cela l'agaçait.

La première était que cette réunion était de l'entière initiative de Lupin et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était sûrement très grave. Mais alors pourquoi la convocation ne concernait que deux personnes ? Les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que Ron et Hermione avaient été exclus, Lupin avait pris la peine de le spécifier.

La deuxième était que pour authentifier l'auteur du message, Lupin respectait les consignes de sécurité de l'Ordre , c'est-à-dire donner un fait, un événement que seul le destinataire pouvait connaître. Le choix de Lupin avait d'abord mis Harry en colère et maintenant à la réflexion le laissait perplexe. De tous les moments que Harry avait partagés avec Lupin, pourquoi celui-ci avait-il choisi le jour où il lui avait montré un strangulot ? Rogue les avait interrompus en portant à Lupin une potion à l'aspect repoussant et à l'odeur pestilentielle. Harry l'apprendra par la suite, c'était la potion Tue-Loup. Lupin ne pouvait pas ignorer que la mention de Rogue le mettait toujours en colère et qu'il refusait qu'on prononce son nom devant lui.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait côté visiteur à l'entrée de l'établissement où il ne venait plus qu'en intrus. Il était arrivé en avance de peur de ne pas trouver une cheminée d'un sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait en effet décidé d' « emprunter » une cheminée plutôt que d'utiliser celle qui lui était réservée à Poudlard. Il voyait mal comment il serait sorti de la salle sans l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas de se comporter comme son parrain, c'est-à-dire comme un fugitif.

Il avait dix-sept ans et il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie.

Sur toutes les pages lues  
Sur toutes les pages blanches  
Pierre sang papier ou cendre  
J'écris ton nom

Impasse

o0O0o

Pourtant, après son départ de Poudlard, il avait respecté les vœux faits à ses amis.

Il avait vécu presque tout le mois de juin et le mois de juillet dans son semblant de famille. Il s'était juste absenté pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur où il avait eu une bonne discussion avec la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Le 30 juillet il avait fait ses valises et dit au revoir à sa tante. Son oncle et son cousin s'étaient brusquement volatilisés. Leurs relations s'étaient pourtant améliorées. Quand une cohabitation forcée a un terme donné, alors chacun y met du sien pour qu'aucun conflit n'éclate. Et c'est ce qui s'était passé.

Au moment du départ, tante Pétunia avait même proposé que la chambre resterait la sienne et qu'il pourrait y revenir quand il en éprouverait la nécessité. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était des paroles de politesse. La protection du sang prendrait fin à minuit. Pourtant elle avait objecté que lorsqu'il aurait tué Voldemort – la facilité avec laquelle elle prononçait son nom ne cessait de l'étonner – alors il devait savoir que la porte lui resterait ouverte. La générosité soudaine de sa tante l'avait laissé coi. La dernière image qu'il avait d'elle alors qu'il montait dans un taxi, était son au revoir sur le perron de la porte avec son sempiternel tablier et les gants de ménage débordant de la poche.

À la gare, il était parti pour Londres. Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un pub près de Downing Street.

Son arrivée dans le pub fit sensation, sa tenue d'adolescent de dix-sept ans détonnait au milieu des costumes cravates des hommes et les tailleurs stricts des femmes de la city.

Shacklebolt l'attendait.

– Venez, mon garçon, lui dit de sa voix grave l'assistant du Premier ministre Moldu tout en l'entraînant dans un endroit discret. Je désire vous parler de votre sécurité. Je profite de mon poste pour aider les sorciers d'origine moldue.

– Comment ? interrogea Harry tout en regardant d'un air dubitatif le coca qu'on venait de lui servir.

– En protégeant leur famille, en leur proposant un changement d'adresse ou de nom. Dans le pire des cas, je les inscris au programme des personnes protégées.

– Hermione Granger en fait partie ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, ajouta Harry légèrement accusateur.

– Oui, par sécurité. Elle ne vous a rien dit parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de vous dire que ses parents ont vendu leur maison, déménagé et n'ont plus de cabinet dentaire à leur nom. Ils gagneront leur vie en effectuant des remplacements.

Harry comprit alors pourquoi Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé. Il devait lui être difficile d'admettre que son pouvoir de sorcière mettait en péril sa propre famille. C'était injuste.

– Et les Dursley ? s'inquiéta Harry. Je les ai quittés pour éviter de les mettre en danger et ils risquent d'être tués par ma faute. Je comprends mon oncle quand il a voulu me faire partir après l'attaque des Détraqueurs il y a deux ans.

– Je ne peux hélas rien pour eux. Le ministère de la magie a décidé d'assurer leur protection. Je ne peux pas interférer avec le ministère.

– Parce que… pour les autres…

– De ma propre initiative. Il n'en a jamais été question au sein de l'Ordre. Je sais que c'était une préoccupation de Dumbledore mais il n'a pas eu le temps de trouver une solution.

À l'évocation de Dumbledore, un silence s'installa, chacun essayant d'imaginer quelles solutions ils auraient pu trouver.

– Il me manque, soupira Harry.

– À moi aussi, ajouta Shacklebolt de sa voix grave.

Pour se donner une contenance, Harry décida de prendre une gorgée de son coca. Il se souvenait que Hermione lui avait parlé de la quantité astronomique de sucre que contenait ce breuvage chimique moldu – c'est un pharmacien qu'il l'a inventé avait doctement ajouté Hermione – mais il n'en avait jamais bu, et aujourd'hui, il voulait se rattraper.

– Mais comment vous faites ? Ils sont très nombreux. Il y a Dean Thomas, les Crivey, Justin Finch-Fletcher…

– Et bien d'autres, l'interrompit Shacklebolt avec lassitude. C'est un travail titanesque qui me prend tout mon temps.

– Mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis un sang-mêlé et vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de ma famille moldue.

– Il est exact que je ne m'occupe pas des familles où au moins un membre adulte a des pouvoirs magiques. Il ne s'agit pas de sang-mêlé, de sang pur et de sorcier d'origine moldue mais de protéger les enfants mineurs Moldus avec un pouvoir de sorcier et qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Pour Hermione Granger, c'est sa proximité avec vous qui la mettait en danger mais elle avait déjà pris un certain nombre de précautions.

– Oui, je loge à Londres avec le bail au nom de la tante côté maternel d'Hermione.

– C'est parfait. Surtout ne me donnez pas l'adresse, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous choisissiez une nouvelle identité pour le monde moldu.

– Pourquoi ? Le nom de Harry Potter ne signifie rien dans le monde moldu, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'y vivre. Voldemort, ajouta Harry, tout en remarquant aucune crispation de la part de Shacklebolt au nom honni, refuse d'y vivre depuis 1945 et je vois mal ses Mangemorts réussir à me trouver.

– Vous oubliez Severus Rogue.

– Son père était peut-être un Moldu et sa mère une Prince...

– Comment vous savez cela ?

– Hermione a fait des recherches. Mieux connaître son ennemi pour mieux le combattre, c'est mon nouvel adage, affirma péremptoirement Harry en redressant le menton, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

– Vous m'étonnez Potter, et c'est un compliment. Après ses études à Poudlard, il a quitté l'Angleterre en guerre et est parti en France…

– Pour faire de l'infiltration, ajouta Harry, le ton dur.

– Oh non, sourit Shacklebolt d'un air matois. Quelle infiltration pouvait-il faire alors qu'il a étudié et passé des diplômes moldus ?

– Rogue a accepté de côtoyer les Moldus ?

– Il ne les a pas seulement côtoyés, Potter, soupira le sorcier, il a vécu comme eux tout en se formant en potions.

– Vous voyez bien, il continuait la magie.

– Oui, de façon réglementaire et transparente. Il était le disciple du maître de potions de Beauxbâtons.

Harry cessa de répliquer. Il sentait qu'en continuant ainsi, sa mauvaise foi apparaîtrait au grand jour.

– Mais alors vous n'avez aucun moyen de l'arrêter ? interrogea-t-il finalement.

– À part l'arrestation de Pettigrow et encore la chance était avec nous…

– Comment ça la chance ? interrompit une nouvelle fois Harry.

– Oui, nous avons bénéficié d'un renseignement inattendu. Mais pour sa propre arrestation, nous n'avons aucun renseignement fiable. Maintenant, Potter je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée, je me doute que ces propos vont vous déplaire.

Harry acquiesça, attendant la suite.

– Le premier point est que personne ne sait quand Rogue est devenu Mangemort.

– C'est un parfait occlumens !

– Oui, mais il ne portait pas la marque quand il est devenu le plus jeune maître de potions d'Angleterre. Avec une telle réussite, toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes. Si la guerre le gênait, il avait l'Amérique, l'Australie et tous les pays francophones à disposition.

Shacklebolt s'interrompit un instant. Il obligea Harry à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Alors en tant qu'homme, ajouta-t-il d'une voix devenue sourde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est devenu Mangemort, comment il a pu s'abaisser à servir cette vermine, lui qui avait le monde à sa portée ?

– Il aimait la magie noire ! riposta Harry qui détestait le tour que prenait la conversation.

– Bien sûr, mais à ma connaissance, il ne l'a jamais utilisé contre autrui. Je ne faisais pas partie de l'Ordre lors de la première guerre et le concernant son rôle était secret. Nous avons fait connaissance lors de la seconde et même s'il n'a jamais été du genre expansif, un jour que nous étions en avance, nous avons eu une discussion intéressante, discussion totalement moldue.

– C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Harry dont la curiosité reprit le dessus sur la colère.

– De la difficulté pour un noir – un homme de couleur en langage politiquement correct – d'atteindre un poste à responsabilité sans entrer dans le jeu des quotas raciaux. Il m'avait fait une analyse très subtile de la différence entre assimilation et intégration. Avez-vous compris ce que je vous raconte ? railla gentiment le grand noir.

Dénégation de la part de Harry.

– Même avec Dumbledore qui lisait la presse moldue, je n'aurais pas eu cette discussion. Rogue n'est pas seulement dangereux parce qu'il sait conduire, utiliser un téléphone portable, un ordinateur, tout sorcier d'origine moldue peut le faire. Mais lui seul peut discuter de politique, connaître les options économiques qui existent, avoir une opinion comme si c'était son monde. Il serait dans ce pub, ajouta Shacklebolt en lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il passerait totalement inaperçue.

– Mais alors vous êtes en danger ?

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Seuls le ministre de la Magie et le chef des Aurors savent que je suis l'assistant du Premier ministre Moldu. Mes collègues sont uniquement au courant que je suis en mission de longue durée auprès des Moldus.

– Et Voldemort et les Mangemorts…

– … peuvent connaître la véritable nature de ma mission.

– Pourquoi peuvent ? Ils savent, ajouta de façon péremptoire Harry dont les yeux flamboyaient de colère.

– Sans aucun doute, soupira Shackelbolt. Je prends des précautions, mais seul contre eux, je ne serais pas de taille. Ceci pour vous dire que je me suis trompé sur un homme et je déteste cela. Lors de la formation d'Auror, on nous a appris à agir et à exclure tout ce qui parasiterait nos actions. Les sentiments sont vus comme de la sentimentalité, ils sont une faiblesse.

– Pourtant Dumbledore disait que mon plus grand pouvoir pour vaincre Voldemort est ma capacité d'aimer, contredit Harry l'air ingénu.

En effet, Harry n'avait pas été convaincu par ce postulat de Dumbledore. De plus, les évènements récents avaient contredit ce dernier. Cette croyance avait coûté la vie à son auteur. Alors Harry, par curiosité mais aussi pour une possible réponse, interrogeait l'homme qu'il estimait d'expérience, assis en face de lui.

– Sans doute, répondit Shacklebolt de manière évasive balayant la question d'un revers de main, mais je ne connais pas le contexte dans lequel cette phrase a été prononcée. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes en guerre et les sentiments sont un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre. Enfin, c'est mon opinion. Quand nous arrêtons quelqu'un, et nous ne nous occupons pas du menu fretin, d'accord ?

Harry opina du chef.

– C'est l'apanage de la Brigade magique. Celui que nous arrêtons est peut-être moins entraîné au combat que nous mais il faut savoir que l'énergie du désespoir le rend éminemment dangereux. Dans l'action, c'est l'instinct et notre intelligence du combat acquise par l'expérience qui comptent si nous voulons ne pas mettre notre vie en danger.

Harry se souvint alors de l'introduction de Rogue en DCFM et la morale d'Hermione qui avait suivi. Le souvenir était déjà amer à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, Harry ressentait à la fois de la colère et de la lassitude. Ces sentiments contradictoires se reflétaient simultanément sur son visage. Shacklebolt s'interrompit un instant.

– Vous allez bien, Potter ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, répondit Harry d'un ton las. Je… heu… J'aimerai savoir où vous voulez en venir, monsieur ?

– J'ai… enfin j'avais de l'estime pour Rogue, dit Shacklebolt dans un souffle. Et je le comprenais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Enfin, j'avais l'impression de le comprendre et que c'était réciproque.

Harry le regarda interloqué.

– Potter, comprenez-moi, je suis Afro-caraïbéen, Jamaïcain en fait. Cela signifie descendant d'esclaves. Pour réussir ma carrière d'Auror et en Angleterre, je me dois de porter un masque en permanence. Non pas de renier, le mot est trop fort, mais au moins d'oblitérer mes origines.

– Sans vouloir vous contredire, Dean Thomas avec qui je partageais le même dortoir n'avait pas de problème particulier sauf peut-être avec les Serpentard parce qu'il n'était pas un sang pur.

– Oui ! Potter, exactement. Vous venez de mettre le point dessus. Comment Rogue a survécu en tant que Sang-mêlé chez les Serpentard ?

Si Harry avait voulu être franc, il devait reconnaître que Shacklebolt avait raison mais en même temps, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Rogue détestait son père. Cela n'était donc pas un problème de renier ses origines.

– Il avait la liberté de choisir son camp, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ! affirma Harry.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit l'Auror.

– Si, il l'avait choisi. Il a traité ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe alors qu'ils étaient en 5e année, répliqua sèchement Harry.

En fait, ce dernier avait envie de hurler sa colère et sa frustration mais il était au milieu d'un pub et le visage décomposé de Shacklebolt l'incitait à plus de mesure. Harry se faisait la réflexion, complètement saugrenue dans le contexte présent, de comment la peau d'un Noir pouvait pâlir. Mais cela était possible et il en avait la preuve. Cette pensée eut le mérite de le distraire un peu de sa fureur mais celle-ci revenait par vagues ininterrompues.  
Les derniers mots de Dumbledore le concernant étaient d'aller chercher Rogue. Face à Malefoy, il avait défendu son enseignant et quand ce dernier le menaçait de sa baguette, Dumbledore l'avait supplié. C'est cette supplique finale qui faisait le plus souffrir Harry. Aux yeux de Harry, c'était une trahison. Et comme, il est difficile d'en vouloir à un mort, toute sa rancœur, toute sa haine, se reportait sur Rogue, qui le méritait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et dans ses poings crispées, Harry sentait ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. Ressentir la souffrance prouvait qu'il était vivant.

– Les sentiments de l'adolescence sont les vrais sentiments, soupira le grand Noir, les yeux fermés, la tête soutenue par sa main et la hochant de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. Et le vernis de l'expérience et de l'éducation se craquelle dès le premier coup dur. Croyez-moi, Potter, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête et en regardant fixement le jeune sorcier, je déteste me tromper sur un homme.

Les deux protagonistes baissèrent simultanément les yeux, un lourd silence s'installa. Harry jouait avec les bâtonnets de cure-dent. L'arrivée d'une serveuse leur demandant le désir de déjeuner ou pas les sortit de leur torpeur.

– Depuis presque deux mois, ma couverture aurait dû sauter, commença Shacklebolt, et ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, chaque jour de gagné, je me mettais à espérer.

– Espérer quoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton neutre.

– Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'espérais – et je dois hélas en parler au passé – qu'il y avait une explication à l'acte de Rogue. N'importe laquelle ! Comme pour Sirius Black. Mais j'avais tort, ajouta précipitamment le sorcier face à la lueur de colère traversant les yeux de Harry. Nous sommes en guerre, je n'aurais pas dû avoir la faiblesse de croire que nous nous ressemblions et que nous nous comprenions.

– Il n'y a pas de place pour ceux qui sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions, qui portent leur cœur en bandoulière, qui se complaisent dans les mauvais souvenirs, conclut Harry en se rappelant trop tard que c'étaient les mots de Rogue.

Il cacha du mieux possible sa honte. Ce qu'il venait d'affirmer s'appliquait à lui avec une criante vérité. N'avait-il pas commencé à s'énerver à la mention de son parrain ? Il s'agissait de sa survie mais il n'était pas prêt à s'en ouvrir à l'homme devant lui.

– J'étais venu ici en rapport avec ma sécurité, demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement badin.

– C'est exact. Je tiens à vous fournir une nouvelle identité.

– Et cela se passe comment ?

– Pour votre sécurité, je ne veux pas connaître votre adresse moldue. Et pour le choix de votre nouvelle identité, il en sera de même. Il ne serait donc pas judicieux de créer un nom de votre composition, un anagramme ou des noms importants à vos yeux.

Harry piqua un fard du plus bel effet. Cela lui aurait plu de s'appeler James Evans. Il dut reconnaître que l'Auror avait raison.  
Ce dernier tendit à Harry un parchemin avec une liste de noms inscrits dessus.

– Ce sont les noms de famille d'un immeuble aujourd'hui démoli, répondit le sorcier à l'interrogation muette de Harry. Pour le prénom, choisissez celui d'un camarade de classe du même âge que vous pour éviter les anachronismes.

Harry Potter devient Richard Burke. Un certificat vierge de naissance fut remplie magiquement avec une nouvelle date de naissance fixée au 2 août 1980.

Les derniers conseils de l'Auror au plus jeune était de passer son permis de conduire et d'utiliser son permis – et donc sa nouvelle identité – pour toutes ses démarches administratives. Enfin, pour qu'ils puissent se contacter mutuellement, il lui donna son adresse mail et lui expliqua l'existence des cybercafés.

o0O0o

Harry Potter passa le plus merveilleux des mois d'août, même s'il avait apprécié ceux du Terrier. Il avait un compte en banque bien garni. Être libre et riche lui avait permis de goûter le monde moldu comme jamais auparavant.

Il était fier de sa moto rouge, couleur en hommage à Sirius, mais il ne l'avait pas trafiquée. Bien sûr, il voulait éviter de tomber sous le coup d'accusation de détournement d'artisanat moldu – et sa cote de popularité étant déjà au plus bas, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter le diable – mais la raison principale est que pour voler, il préférait son fidèle balai.

Il peinait dans l'apprentissage de l'informatique. L'utilisation d'un clavier lui paraissait totalement rédhibitoire. Mais il aimait le portable qu'il avait acheté, avec Windows 95 SP2, le disque dur de 2 Gigas et 16 Mo de RAM. Avec cette bête de course, il allait conquérir le monde.

Il vécut ce mois d'août comme une parenthèse enchantée, loin du monde sorcier et de la violence de la guerre.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Pour le 1er septembre, il ne prit pas place dans le Poudlard express. Ce fut une déchirure. Il était toujours un sorcier, pourtant à chaque fois qu'il avait à faire avec son monde, il s'y sentait comme un étranger, un intrus.

La découverte du monde moldu avait perdu de sa saveur. Chez eux aussi, les vacances étaient finies. La plus grosse difficulté d'Harry était de gérer son temps libre. Les jeunes de son âge avaient repris le chemin des études ou alors débutaient leur vie professionnelle. Il se souvenait que son oncle Vernon avait décrété que son père était chômeur. Peut-on qualifier de chômeur un sorcier de 17 ans qui se protège du plus dangereux mage noir depuis longtemps ? Harry n'aurait su le dire.

Une chose était sûre, Harry s'ennuyait. Et l'ennui, et l'inaction peuvent détruire quelqu'un. Il avait eu l'exemple de son parrain sous les yeux. Faute d'avancer dans sa recherche des Horcruxes, quand il rejoignait Hermione et Ron, il reprenait les notes de cette dernière et il étudiait comme si les A.S.P.I.C. étaient sa préoccupation première.

C'est sur ces mornes pensées qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Lupin.

o0O0o

_Bonne lecture._

_Merci à Paul Éluard pour l'emprunt d'une strophe du poème Liberté et non Impasse_


End file.
